Through Luskan
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: The githyanki kidnap Shandra so Avera and her friends are caught up with Bishop to bring them through Luskan territory in order to retrieve her. First part up.
1. To Luskan in a Huff

"All right. Pack your bags and grab your weapons. We're bound for the Luskan border." Bishop growled as he turned, "Follow my lead and don't try to be clever. If the Luskans catch us they will use us for target practice."

Avera glared at the ranger with clear disdain, "I don't take orders any better than you would but I need time before we go."

"You're a lot like your uncle … calling debts, giving orders … that kind of behavior can get you killed."

"And your attitude will keep you from being killed?" She snarled and turned from the ranger.

"Don't keep me waiting too long. I may just change my mind about helping you bring back the farmer girl."

Avera stalked over to her uncle and pulled him to the side, "Are you completely out of your mind, Uncle?"

"You need to be able to track them in order to get Shandra back."

She glanced towards Bishop without turning and whispered, "I can track those creeps just as well as he can."

Duncan almost yelled, "But you do not know Luskan! He does!"

"So you are sending me out with a man who hates your guts and apparently mine because we are related? You do realize the shortest way to hurt someone is through their blood?"

"There is no way that he would."

Avera turned her head slightly and watched Bishop sneer at her, "That is quite a debt. I do NOT like this."

"There is no way you can get through Luskan without him. They have troops that would shoot you on sight no questions asked. He knows how they work."

"Ok so you got me there." She snorted then stopped whispering, "But you can tell your brother what happened if they find me dead with a cluster of arrows between the eyes."

Bishop grinned and piped in, "You about to leave. Every moment we wait, your farm girl gets farther away."

She rubbed her temples and growled, "Ok who wants to play in the woods with us? We're going to have to move fast and it sounds like a small team would be best."

"I am going with you." Casavir announced as he walked over to her. He kept an eye on the ranger making sure the man knew he was watching him.

"Me too." Called Khelgar as he kicked a gith body.

Neeshka handed Avera her pack and whispered in her ear, "I put some mallow tea and chocolate in to help. There's also a couple skins of the tea ready to use. By the looks of you you're going to need it. Why don't you just use a heal? Are you sure you will be ok?"

Avera blinked at her friend, "The tea also takes away the icky feeling that goes with it. Wait. You put something IN my pack?"

"Have to admit that healing potions do nothing for mood swings. Now don't go acting like I never do anything for you! I'll be going too you know."

"Thanks."

Bishop rubbed his bow, "We can't have too many people so only four on this run." He snapped back to Avera, "Are you finally ready?"

As they created a line and walked towards the door Khelgar nudged Avera, "Why is the tiefling so concerned?"

"Just women stuff."

"Ah. I thought you didn't look too well at the library. Hurting are ye?"

"In more than my gut I assure you." She said while glaring at the ranger's back.

"Maybe take a healing potion. That's sure to cure the pain."

Avera sneered at Bishop thinking of how a healing potion wouldn't get rid of all of her pains.

nnn

He was surprised with how well the group was taking his direction. They had not arrived at the Luskan border yet but they still followed him easily. He peeked over his shoulder as he stopped for a moment to listen to the wood. There was a pleasant bird call and the other three relaxed in formation.

Bishop glanced about for the little birds which kept making this call. He had intermittently heard it most of the way through this expedition but had yet to find the small feathered creatures that were making the sound. The breed eluded his memory.

That was when he heard her voice perk up and he looked over in aggravation because of the shrill tone in her voice. It was very un-bard like.

"Whee a snake!" The hobbit shrieked then crawled into the vegetation.

Bishop snarled as she disappeared and wondered if it was a rule that all small bards had to be as mad as a hatter. It wasn't enough that the gnome was nuts but this little woman was testing his patience with her cutesy attitude towards animals. Then he noticed something weird. The paladin looked surprised. Why would he look surprised about the hobbit acting like that? She certainly reacted childlike with Karnwyr that one night. The same night she had made sure to discreetly point out to him that she knew he was trouble.

He thought it over as the dwarf snickered and realized she never acted that way with the cats in the bar. She treated them well, went a bit overboard and cuddled them incessantly. He had also seen her get excited when someone brought an animal into the Sunken Flagon but she never reacted like a squealing maiden who had just found a huge diamond ring.

"Is she always this extreme with animals?" He asked the paladin.

Casavir looked down at him with disdain, "Very seldom."

She plunged into the clearing with a snake in hand. It was longer than she was tall and she restrained it behind the head in such a way that it could not open it's mouth. She held it up for all to see, "What a nice catch." She squealed and tapped it on the nose with her skinning knife, "A blood tail viper. See this gorgeous purple tone down the sides of the body? It has such a beautiful blood red tail. That color," She tapped her knife on the tail which had curled around her body, "That is how it got the name. Rather cantankerous critters. Usually leaves you alone but can be dangerous. It has some pretty debilitating venom." Her expression hardened, she looked up into Bishop's eyes and her voice changed to a cold monotone, "It's too bad when they do become a threat." The viper's head popped off with a quick flick of her knife and she got all chirpy with a huge smile, "But they do make good eating."

With a few quick flicks of her knife, she had expertly gutted the snake. She then wrapped it up in a bag and put it in her pack while calmly walking past him and whistling.

The whistle sounded admirably similar to a bird call.

Bishop's eyes narrowed and he chuckled lightly. He caught up to her then got back in front of the group, "Ok the border is close. Follow my lead."


	2. Into Ember

Karnwyr's tongue dangled out of his mouth as Bishop turned to check on the misfits that followed. He stopped and glared at his animal companion. The dire wolf cocked his head and seemed to grin.

"What are you doing?" Bishop asked in quiet aggravation.

Avera's eyes showed innocence but he knew that innocence to be a guise, "But it's fun riding up here." She gave him a wide, fake smile.

"We are almost at Ember. You shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not? Afraid I might puncture myself on his sharp things on the back here?" She leaned back against the bone-like spines which grew out of the wolf's shoulder blades.

He snarled, "I just don't like you up there."

She pouted but Karnwyr leaned down to let her off, "Sheesh. Your friend is a meanie, Puppy." She cuddled in his fur, "How'd you find that beast anyway?"

Bishop rolled his eyes, "Let's get with it already."

"Do not speak to her like that. She is only …"

"Back off, Paladin. Do you think I was talking to you?"

Avera got between them and put a hand on Casavir's abdomen. They looked at each other and she made a chirping sound. His eyes bore into the ranger's and then he turned back to look into the hobbit's eyes with a more compassionate expression.

Bishop snarled and walked off. He knew the dwarf was right behind him. Then that woman and her tin can, walking hobbit shield. He wondered, as he often did when thinking of the paladin, how she had found him. A man who would probably live and die only for honor. Or for that woman. Where was the sense in that? You could never truly do what you wanted to do, could never truly enjoy many things in life, and you were owned by the lord of the land. Or a woman.

They walked in silence for a long time then finally reached the outskirts of Ember. Karnwyr whined. Without thinking, Bishop patted the animal's head, "Hold on. Something isn't right."

"I agree. The village is abandoned. There are no villagers … and no livestock."

He glanced back at her and sniffed approvingly, "Good eyes – I noticed the villagers, but you're right about the livestock." Bishop stepped warily towards the town looking back and forth, "We're on the trail of our friends, though. They're moving fast, but it looks like we've closed in a bit." Maybe there was a reason for Karnwyr liking her after all.

"Following their trail has been too easy." She smirked and checked to make sure nothing had happened to either Casavir or Khelgar as they were being too quiet. They stood behind her quietly listening to the conversation. She clenched her teeth then turned back to the ranger. Her regular companions had been way too quiet since they walked out of the Flagon and it was starting to worry her.

"Just what I was thinking. Seems you know your way around the wilderness … I wonder how you and Duncan could possibly be related …" He glanced back at her and noticed her taking a quick swig of the strange concoction the goat girl had given her. He raised an eyebrow but it wasn't his concern, as long as it didn't endanger him, "It's almost as if they want us to keep up. I don't like it. Keep your eyes open and your weapon handy. I smell an ambush."

All three men looked to her and she sighed. She guessed the ranger must have felt that this was the perfect place to throw back the reigns. She motioned for them to stay back and sang under her breath to increase their armors' capabilities.

With a small summon creature spell she had a dire badger at her side. She figured it may come in handy and didn't want to risk Kathin to this uncertain field. She could summon her when the time was right. With a sigh, she walked towards the well and that's when they charged out of the houses.

Everything became a blur of weapons. She was amazed at the speed Bishop could shoot his arrows. The only person she could remember shooting that fast and accurate was her father. But memories were a distraction right now. Ducking githyanki swords and dodging into the mage attacks was all she had time to think about.

Her mace was good but it took a bit to bring these creatures down. That was fine. She could count on Casavir's hammer to hit high. He was normally right behind her. But something felt wrong. No hammer hit the gith she just took out. A quick look back told her what she needed to know. He was surrounded by living and dead githyanki and could not get to her. She saw with horror that he was loosing the battle.

Sometimes being a hobbit was a great help, she thought as she ran under the giths' arms and through the tangle of bodies to Casavir's side. She eluded their attacks as she sang a calming melody as strongly as she could. Her song laced into him mending his wounds and helped him get his strength back. Then they were both back in full fighting action.

Khelgar was beating the crud out of the gith, Karnwyr was protecting his companion, and Bishop was shooting with malice in his eyes. Then it was done. Khelgar and Bishop walked over to the two of them just as she took another swig from her skin.

"Nice little ambush they planned here. Decent effort, sloppy execution. It might have even worked if I hadn't been here."

Casavir glared at the ranger as more gith started to pour towards them.

"Ah I was wondering where the reinforcements were. Common."

Back into the fray they all hammered at the enemy. Cut, tumble, shoot, bite, curve and slash. It wasn't long before this group was cut down as well.

Bishop stretched his arms and then twisted his back in another stretch while surveying the area, "They left a large force in this village … which means it will be easier on us when we catch up to the others … as long as we catch them before they go to ground."

Avera took a slow look around, "Divided forces are good but it also means the remainder will travel faster. That will make the trail harder to follow."

Bishop cocked his head to examine her. He was pleasantly surprised, "Eh? Well now, aren't you a bright ray of hope?"

Karnwyr lolled his tongue out at him as if to say, "I told you so."

"She was just pointing out the realities of the situation, Bishop." Casavir stated. He'd had just about enough of this ranger sneering at her.

"I suggest you reign in that attitude of yours, paladin – what, you think our leader can't speak for herself?" That paladin was too ready to protect the little woman and that could cause problems for himself.

"It was not my intent to speak for her."

"Yeah? Then don't – and maybe next time you'll sound convincing." He watched as Avera sighed and rubbed her temples, "What I was going to say is our leader's right … and what's more, our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time, since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

Avera shrugged, "If that was the best they could do, we'll be fine."

"My words exactly. It's almost a shame, it is." Khelgar piped in.

"A little difficult, but we handled it … more than could be said for the villagers here, giving up their homes to the enemy." Bishop sneered.

"The githyanki are not common soldiers, and the villagers are not veterans of battle like we are." Casavir chastised Bishop, "This is not the first time the githyanki have appeared at a village unawares … surprise and ambushes favor them. I think the villagers can be forgiven."

"I'm just glad we survived the attack. Now, let's get moving." Before I have to knock my head against a tree. Avera rubbed an arm and turned to leave.

"All right. Let's head out - we have a lot of ground to cover and …"

A woman ran out from behind a house, "Forgive me … are you hunting a woman. Shandra Jerro?"

Avera walked towards her, "Did you see her?"

"Those creatures, we heard her screaming as they were carrying her off - I tried to call out to her, but..." The woman wrung her hands, "I didn't realize they had her at first, but she makes a merchant run through Ember and Port Llast during harvest season. We hadn't seen her yet this year, though, and …"

"Shh. It's ok now." Avera smiled to calm the woman.

"Sorry where are my manners. I am Alaine. Please I saw the beasts taking her to the mountains to the north and east. They barely have an hour on you, but they were moving fast." She stopped for a moment, probably with the shock of it all, "And thank you for saving us from those creatures, I can't th…"

"It's no trouble, Alaine. Thank you for the information. We will try to rescue Shandra." Avera smiled at the woman to comfort her.

"You have our word, Alaine. We shall do what we can to return Shandra safely." Casavir added.

Bishop turned and waved his hand dismissively towards the paladin, "We promise no such thing." Anger seethed throughout his words, "In fact, she could be dead - but we'll follow this trail as long as we feel like it. Now run back home with the rest of your scared kinsfolk."

Avera turned her head to give Bishop a warning glance, "Forgive him, Alaine, it takes a dog to hunt dogs."

Bishop laughed, thoroughly enjoying the barb, "That's the truth – ah, I think I'll like this journey." He graced Avera with a sly look before getting back to business, "Now, can we go without more mewling dogs getting in our way? Every moment we wait, the trail gets colder."

Avera muttered under her breath, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

The ranger snickered at her and took the lead once more.

Casavir and Khelgar exchanged glances. Neither liked the turn Bishop was taking towards their leader. It was enough when he couldn't stand Avera but the way he was now looking at her made both of them much more uneasy. A murderous attack they could handle. They followed the hobbit as she trudged on behind the ranger and kept careful watch on their surroundings, and the scoundrel.

They rounded the end of the village when a boy ran up to them. He stopped before Avera and backed up a pace, "It's you ... you're the one who will destroy Ember."

Avera blinked at the boy, "What are you talking about? I have never been here before."

"Wait … no … I was mistaken. Strange. The killer looks like you … but isn't." The boy fidgeted, "Ember cannot be saved. All within the village when the time comes will perish except one - me. I think you are carrying something which will allow me to survive. You cannot help me in any other way."

"Only you? What about the other villagers?"

The boy looked down, sad, "Ember's fate is set in stone, but mine is not. However, I will share Ember's fate unless you help me."

"Who is going to do this?" Avera watched the boy carefully but could see no trickery in his eyes. She glanced back at Casavir but he only shrugged.

"Some big man with a wolf pelt on his shoulders" The boy glanced at her pack, "Is there anything you can spare to help me?"

"Have a look and see if I have anything you can use." Her brows wrinkled in thought but she could not put a finger on what exactly bothered her. Except, she did know someone who wore a wolf pelt, but she hoped he was long dead.

"Thank you." The boy looked about in her pack, then glanced up disappointed, "You have nothing I can use." He pointed to Bishop, "What about him?"

"What about me?"

"Bishop, let him have a look." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a swig from her flask.

Bishop glared at her, "Fine. Try to take anything, and I'll take both your hands as trophies. Got it?"

"Your knife - it is... different. I believe it can save me."

Bishop's frown didn't bother the boy, "My skinning knife?" Slight interest warred with his possessiveness, "I've had this thing forever, there's nothing special about it."

Avera suddenly groaned, enough was enough, "Just give him the knife." Before I stick it in your foot or that smart mouth of yours.

"No. Unless this knife is going between his eyes, it's staying with me." He snarled, defiantly.

"Keep traveling with me, and I'll make sure you're rewarded ten times over." Her patience with this little game had fled a long while ago.

A frown twitched on his lips, "That so? Fine... but I'm not going to forget this, or how much you owe me."

"Don't worry. I know you won't and I do pay my debts."


	3. Up Hill Both Ways

"Sorry about your knife but you have to admire a child who wants to protect themselves."

She was back to cuddling up to Karnwyr as they walked, but Bishop noticed that part of that closeness seemed to be using the dire wolf for support. He looked down on her and snapped, "The kid is deranged and should go into some institution for it."

"Well you know what they say. If you think there is an assassin behind every bush," She glanced up at him out of the side of her eyes. He started to groan in anticipation of the boring end, "It doesn't mean you are wrong."

She climbed up the path ahead of him and he snickered as the dire wolf followed.

From there it got messy. As usual.

Bishop and Casavir watched Avera wiggle through vegetation that would have ripped them to shreds. Casavir hated the way Bishop watched her sneak into bushes as Bishop could not understand the paladin watching so ... intently. But there was no way either human, the dire wolf, the leopard or the dwarf could have squeezed themselves into where that little woman could go. Especially not that quietly. They needed that advantage as the only way to recon their enemies now was through the thicker undergrowth. Not even the birds would go near those areas.

There were not many checkpoints on the way to the cave where the githyanki resided but it was tiring climbing that mountain's steep hills and waiting for Avera's recons to be completed. It took agonizing time and effort to get to the mouth of the cave.

At one point, they found Guivan. Avera stood back away from the hobbit as Casavir asked him what he had been doing there. Bishop watched the little woman wondering why she was almost hidden in Karnwyr's fur instead of speaking to one of her own kind. When they finally got to the cave entrance they rested for a while and Avera cooked her snake over a fire that was already there. They all ate some of the flesh and put some away for later.

Karnwyr looked into the mouth of the cave and whined. Bishop patted his head, "It's ok fella. You can stay out here and watch out for us."

They tried to sneak into the cave but found it was impossible. There was a squad of githyanki waiting for them and they seemed thrilled to have the chance to kill the Kalach-cha.

The Githyanki leader stood among the rest, smiling viciously, "Zeeaire has foretold your coming, Kalach-Cha. She sent me here to end you."

"I'm surprised you're talking to me. Most githyanki just attack." And quit calling me that name or I may just kill you for driving me nuts with it. Kalach-Cha, Kalach-Cha ... shut up shut up shut up! Man her mood swings were really bothering her.

"I enjoy knowing my prey, Kalach-Cha. I find it sweetens the taste of their death. Zeeaire allows me this luxury."

"I am glad for you. Uhm, Zeeaire. I keep hearing that name. Who exactly is this Zeeaire?"

"Zeeaire is a Sword Stalker of the highest order. She is favored by the Lich Queen and has slain countless enemies."

Curiosity once again warred in the little woman, and curiosity won, "Most of the githyanki I've encountered are female. Why is that?"

"Githyanki men typically serve the Lich Queen from the Astral home. They have no use here. They are mostly ... ornamental ... if you get my meaning."

"Really?" Avera could feel all of her companions' eyes on her back. She couldn't resist, "I find that men have many ... uses."

The gith looked at Avera's friends with great interest, "Yes, they do. I have been away from the Astral home for some time and I have not..." Her voice lowered, suggestively, "Indulged myself."

"Yes, well that's a crying shame, isn't it?" Avera toyed with the thought, being as she had never indulged in that herself. With a sigh she gestured to the gith to continue.

"Perhaps your human servant, the tall, dark one, would suffice. Give him over to me willingly and I can offer you a faster, painless death."

She blinked, "Tall and dark?" She turned to look at the men, "There are two tall and dark and one short and dark. Which one do you mean?"

All three men watched in curious horror.

"The one with the bow."

Bishop choked, disgusted with the mere thought, "You can't possibly pay me enough... and even if you could, I'd need a few kegs of Duncan's ale first."

She looked back at the ranger and smiled, then turned back to the gith, "You're not taking Bishop." It was hard to keep from laughing at the expression the man had on his face when she had turned.

He let out his breath, "Glad we understand each other. I'll never be that desperate. And if I am, go ahead and kill me."

Khelgar turned his head and whispered to Casavir, "Can we now?"

Casavir glanced down at the dwarf, but a grin was plastered on his face.

"I shall remember that." Avera smirked.

"Please do, Chickadee, please do."

"And you can't have my paladin, either."

"So we are at a stand still then?"

"No." Avera grinned, "Let's skip the pleasantries. I'm fed up, tired and kranky. Time for you to die." She snarled and gave up all pretense of diplomacy. That was enough.

"Slay the Kalach-Cha. For Zeeaire!"

Another githyanki came running up to the lieutenant from deeper in the cave, "There is a problem."

The group had already noticed the screams and sounds of battle in the distance which had begun a few minutes before, but had given it little thought as their main concern had been the battlement in front of them. They had figured to deal with it when it came time to do so. One problem at a time.

Both githyanki turned and looked towards the sounds, "Handle it. I am not finished here."

The messenger ran back to the fighting as her leader turned back to lead her people in their attack of Avera's group.

The fight took some time and the group had to heal up before going on. They checked their supplies of healing potions, packs and spells and hoped that there would not be all that much more to go through. But as they started down the first of the cavern's passageways they found another obstacle.

A wizard stood next to a few demons, including one very large one. All around them were slaughtered githyanki. Their backs were to the group as the wizard snarled, "Find the githyanki leader and retrieve the shards from her, Zaxis. Leave no one alive."

The man sensed someone behind him, turned around, and sized up the group. He then turned his back and casually called his demons forward, "As for these newcomers... deal with them."

The worst of the fight was the succubi. Avera couldn't scratch them but found it was easy enough to remove their defenses with a minor remove magic spell. It took her a couple of tries on one before her defenses dropped but once it did the men quickly took her down.

As they continued further down the hall they could hear mischievous laughter and clanging, "Listen... when I strike it, it's like the tolling of a bell."

A second voice cackled, "I can still smell the stench of its creator on its surface, running deep into the ore. Why would the gith keep such a thing, as broken as it is?"

They laughed wildly, "We should tear it apart, see if its limbs twitch when cleaved from the body."

As they turned the corner, one of the succubi spun, "Why... it seems one victim has drawn others."

They could see a construct sitting in the corner, damaged and torn.

Casavir and Khelgar swarmed ahead as Avera cast her minor remove magic spell and Bishop dealt out arrow after arrow. Avera fell back and tried some acid arrows she had removed from a body and was pleased that she could finally do damage to these creatures. She tossed another pack of them over to Bishop who only nodded at the prize.

After the succubi fell, Avera and Casavir attended to wounds. Bishop noticed a strange gleam of fury in the paladin's eyes as the little woman went near him to check his wounds and it made him happier, even overjoyed that it upset him.

Avera finished putting gauze over a wound when Casavir touched her arm and directed her attention to the construct. He scowled at Bishop as the little woman stood and bit her lip.

"Well that's surprising." She mused, "Why would the githyanki want this?" Avera tentatively touched the machine's knee.

"Anything being torn apart by demons is an ally in my book." Bishop walked around it, curious and wary, "Still... how did it get here? It looks like a prisoner."

Khelgar spat, "What? You've never seen a construct?" He tapped the blades with grudging respect, "Don't have much appreciation for magic, but you have to admire the workmanship here." He backed up a pace, "It looks to be made of solid steel. Oh, and stay clear of those bladed appendages, they are sharp."

"I will take your word for it." Casavir said while looking the construct over, "It looks to be well made and very dangerous."

"Obviously, this thing wasn't on the githyanki's side, whatever it was - or those demons." Bishop took mental note, "Which means there's someone else tracking our movements."

She turned towards the men, "That isn't unusual, Bishop. Hey, remember fighting this thing in Neverwinter, Khelgar. It fled through a portal."

"Aye. It almost took off Neeshka's head. Good thing the goat girl is fast at ducking."

Bishop turned and glared at them, irritated, "How many enemies do you have, anyway? There's almost more than I can count."

"There's a surprise." Khelgar announced quietly.

"Watch it." Bishop frowned at the dwarf, "But you know... seems to me this thing could be worth some coin. Let's take it with us, sell it off to a wizard."

"All right. We'll come back for it after we've found Shandra."


	4. Leave My Men Alone

Three succubi lie dead on the floor. As their tension died down a bit and fighting muscles loosened, the demon in the center of the circle turned it's attention to the group, "Well met. I am grateful to you for ridding me of those... nuisances."

Casavir leaned over to Avera, whispering, "Be careful. It is a pit fiend, one of the higher devils of the Hells. Trust nothing it says."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be careful."

"Very well, then. Should you need my help, I shall be here." With a slight touch on the shoulder, he straightened up to glare at the fiend.

The creature nodded, "I doubt freeing me was the reason for your timely arrival, nevertheless, your actions have benefited me. I wish to help you in return, if you will allow it."

"What can you offer?" She asked. Direct. To the point. Tired of the games.

"I offer you free passage to your destination." He opened his hands to show the group there was nothing in them, "You see, I am not here by choice. I was bound to this circle by the githyanki... old enemies of yours, I believe. Once bound, I was forced to shape the barrier you see ahead to prevent any... trespass."

"I see. So how do the githyanki pass, then?"

"Oh, it was not the githyanki that commanded such a shaping. My fortunes have shifted, and I have passed from one master to another." He shrugged, "The soul of the githyanki who summoned me was devoured by a tanar'ri, a demon named Zaxis... a recent arrival."

"Pleasant, I'm sure."

"By consuming her, Zaxis has gained the githyanki's power over me... and I cannot disobey his command." His voice lowered, "If nothing is done, the barrier, unfortunately, will remain."

"I'm short on patience today so start making this interesting before I find some more succubi to bring back here to play with you." She could hear a chuckle from Bishop behind her.

"This barrier is no simple thing of stone, metal, or clever lock. Similar to the githyanki portals, this barrier exists outside this plane. It has been shaped into an extradimensional wall through which nothing may pass. It cannot be dispelled, but my presence here feeds it and allows it to maintain its shape. If you were to banish me, however, it would resume its natural shape, a tiny sphere... far less of an obstruction than the wall ahead."

Her eyes narrowed and brows crinkled in thought, "Righto. But if another extradimensional object touched it, it would collapse. Wouldn't it?"

The pit fiend smiled, impressed, "Indeed - I see you are no apprentice to matters of the arcane. But you have nothing in your possession that would cause such an effect. Only by banishing me can you collapse the barrier."

"True enough. So how can I banish you?"

"You can banish me by speaking my true name... and of course, I will need your promise that you will use it only to banish me. This agreement will be as binding as this circle. If you have any doubts, please know that I only wish free passage for us both." He watched her carefully, "Do you agree?"

"As long as you honor your side in thought and deed, yes."

"Of course. My kind is bound by laws as well, you know. Now listen carefully, my true name is Mephasm."

She glanced back at her friends and took a deep breath, "Very well then. Mephasm, I command you be banished from this plane."

The magic barrier blocking the hallway to the north dissipated.

Mephasm sighed, relieved, "At last... I feel the circle unraveling... and look, the barrier relaxes into its normal shape, as promised." His hand reached out, "I shall call it to me, so you might see... look, barely a pebble, and an obstruction no more. Here, keep it, it may be of use in the time between our next meeting."

Avera put out her hand and stared at the red object as Mephasm let it drop into her palm.

Casavir snarled in defiance as he stood directly behind the little woman, holding her shoulders as if in fear of the demon turning and trying to take her, "Our bargains with you are done, creature."

"We will meet again."

Khelgar walked around the circle on the floor and made some disapproving sounds, "That was fun."

"Don't make light of demons, Khelgar. I am not sure if that was a threat or a premonition." He looked down at Avera, "Are we ready to continue?"

She sighed, "If we don't get on with this I'm likely to make you give me a backrub instead." She squeezed his hand with her cheek.

"With bargaining merchants like these, I can see why you would have tense muscles, my lady."

Bishop strode past the three, sneering at Casavir, "Well, let's get going already." He turned a corner and stopped. As Khelgar got closer, the ranger whipped around and started shooting at him.

"He's turned!" Casavir pulled his hammer from his back but Avera touched his hand.

She looked up, "He is charmed." As Casavir swore, Avera ran up to the ranger and pushed him back a pace. The push startled him enough that she was able to pull out a scroll before he shot at Khelgar again.

"Hurry up, lass! He's a damn good shot!" Khelgar whipped his little shield up again, watching for another attack.

Mental note. Get Khelgar a larger shield.

She spoke the spell in clear tones and dropped to the ground as he took aim at her. Then his eyes cleared and she released a spell at the succubus around the corner who was laughing at them. The creature's defenses melted away and the men took care of the rest.

Bishop kicked the body with a sneer, "I do not like being controlled."

"I'm sure that would depend on the type of control." Avera walked past him.

"Are you offering?"

She turned to remove an arrow from Khelgar's arm, "Just stating a fact."

Casavir followed, keeping himself between Avera and Bishop, and watching the other man with anger and frustration once again in his eyes. They turned the next corner and Avera moaned as she noticed the outline of wings in the dark, then the sound of Casavir now attacking the other two men.

She turned, ran under Casavir's arm and pushed Khelgar back. The hammer plunged dangerously close to her head and she stumbled, landing on her back on the ground. She could see the horror in his eyes as the hammer came crashing down where she had just been. Well, horror or not, he was charmed. But that was interesting. He had been trying to fight the charm while attacking her.

Avera jumped back again as the hammer came close, whether he was fighting it or not he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing her. Khelgar ran to her side but she pushed him back again, saving him from a downward blow. And that charm took full hold when he saw a man.

"Back off guys. He's mine." She watched as the hammer swung sideways towards her but instead of jumping back, she grabbed the shaft behind the hammer head, pulling him forward. She twisted and got a foot under his making him fall. He turned fast for a man in platemail and was on his back in moments.

She pounced onto his chest and pinned his arms by wrapping her legs around them. She didn't want to think of the view she was giving him from that angle as she pulled another scroll. She flopped it onto his neck, put her hands on each side of his face, and read the scroll. He bucked under her making her have to hold onto his arms tighter with her legs. It almost made her slide onto his face but she was able to read off the spell before anything as embarrassing as that could happen.

Casavir breathed deeply and looked up into Avera's face in an entreaty for her forgiveness.

"Well, that could have become a new way to break the spell." Bishop jeered at her.

Ah, leave it to him to find a way to make Casavir go scarlet. She touched his left cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers then pounced towards the succubus, "You freaking wench. I've had enough of you creatures trying to control my men!" She grabbed a scroll from her belt and grinned, "Just keep your grubby mind off of them!"

Casavir and Khelgar attacked fire imps which suddenly spun into view and Bishop found a githyanki to make into a quill pile. Avera stubbornly read out the spell as the succubus attacked her mercilessly. She was quite happy that she had learned to dodge and cast spells at the same time.

She backed up as she finished the spell, the succubus wailing in a withering death. With the imps and gith dead, the men turned to her and Casavir lifted an eyebrow. She grinned, "Just a little scroll I picked up."

Bishop strolled over to the ashes, "Your men? Getting quite possessive are we?"

With a shrug she turned to check out the next area, "I'm possessive of those I care for."

"Hm. So how have I become one you 'care for,' may I ask?" His tone was full of suggestions and innuendos.

"You are part of our group, Bishop. Avera cares for those in her team like any good leader would."

He turned to the paladin, "Really. Why are you always standing up for her? You keep doing the fighting for her and she may start thinking she doesn't have to fight for herself."

"She knows full well how to fight for herself. You have seen and heard her do so many times now."

Khelgar put a hand on her shoulder, "Shall I pretend to be charmed and beat the crud out of them for you?"

The humans swirled to glare at the dwarf, "Nah. The words are enough." She pushed forward, "For now."


	5. Save the Farm Girl

Two more succubi, fifteen fire imps and two githyanki later and the group finally stood in front of the last door in the caverns. There, bashing on that door was the huge beast named Zaxis.

It turned, giving the team an unpleasant view of it's teeth, "Zaxis does not know how you got past the barrier, but Zaxis is pleased to see you."

Casavir growled, "A hezrou demon... keep your distance, they are said to be incredibly strong."

"All our bashing and rending have failed to open this door, but our claws will tear you easily."

"This one needs some pride knocked out of him, I think." Khelgar held his axe in ready position, as if there was any other position for him to hold a weapon.

Bishop sighted on the demon, "Agreed. Let's put some arrows through his eyes."

"Good. Something you guys can actually agree on. Let's end this."

Zaxis cracked his whip and waved on his succubi, "Get them, slaves. You may consume the flesh, but leave the entrails for Zaxis!"

"Oh yum." Avera side stepped the monster and watched as it rounded on Casavir who was also being attacked by one of the succubi. She threw a minor magic removal spell and started shooting acid arrows at it. She could see Khelgar on her other side attacking Zaxis as well and Bishop shooting at the succubi that was after the dwarf.

Once the succubus fell, Avera turned to scrolls, hitting the hezrou demon with everything she could find in her arsenal. After a long, grueling fight the beast finally fell. They backed up, leaning against walls for support and took inventory of themselves.

Hand still there? Oh yeh good. Legs? Whee! I still have legs! And why'd I use a color spray spell? Oh that was wimpy. No wonder Zaxis laughed at me.

Avera and Casavir began the healing process. Casavir worked on Khelgar as Avera took Bishop. When done there they turned to each other's wounds.

There was silence for a time as they sat back, resting, working on their next plan of attack. The door was in front of them. It waited, glowing and ominous. They could hardly believe they were finally there.

The little woman stood and stretched. Her mind and body were tangled up in knots and she had to take a deep breath before heading forward. She glanced back at each man in turn and waited for them to stand beside her, each one giving her a slight nod of acceptance.

She stepped forward, and the glow on the doors subsided. Slowly they opened inwards to show a shadowy figure in the distance, surrounded by the cascading lights of a portal.

Menacing looking githyanki clustered around the portal while Shandra was chained to a pillar about 20 feet away.

They walked through the door then stopped. Avera glared at the shadowy gith as it spoke to her, "Though these demons were unanticipated, your arrival was not. I have seen it burning brightly in my visions for some time. How long did you think you could escape us? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die, Kalach-Cha."

"You kidnapped Shandra and you will answer for that." Her voice rang strong.

"Trust me, once she gets on your trail, you're doomed." Shandra pointed out to the woman.

"Know that you are in no position to demand anything from me. You will answer for your crimes... along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood."

"So you will kill me for crimes I don't know of? Well that's a different form of 'justice' I suppose."

"You truly do not know your crimes? Very well, let me recount them." She pointed at Avera, "You have slaughtered many of our people, and you hold in your possession relics sacred to the githyanki a... silver sword of our people - fragments of it."

"They attacked me, tried to destroy my home village, and you seem to be after this sword as if it meant more than you say. Why would a high ranking individual as yourself come here if it were a normal silver sword? Something doesn't fit."

"You put too much importance on your actions and your crime. You have nothing that other thieves have not stolen before. You think there is something special or unique about your crime - or the shards you carry? There is not."

"Sounds to me like you are protesting too much."

"You dare to presume to know more than I about this matter? You know nothing of what you have done nor the importance of what you carry!"

"So these shards are more important then what you have been admitting to?"

"Zeeaire, forgive my words, but... I, too, felt the power from the shards when the Kalach-Cha entered - and when I gathered the shards you carry." One of the guards announced.

A second guard stepped forward, "As did I. This seems a matter greater than us - our Queen should know of it. It has been too long since we have sent word to her of our... actions here."

"Ignore the words of the criminal, they are deceptions ... she seeks to manipulate you as our illithid masters once did, do not allow it."

Bishop turned his head to whisper, "Looks like she lost some face - I think we may be able to count on some defections if things turn nasty."

"I have recounted your crimes - you shall stall your punishment no longer."

"I'm tired of all this talking about nothing, and I'm tired of you."

Zeearie sneered at her, "Enough of this. Know that I will hear your pleas... and allow you this one last chance to atone for your crime. My offer of mercy is this - I will grant a swift, painless death for you and your companions, if you freely hand over the shards you have taken."

"Know that I don't plea. Why don't you come get them?"

Zeeaire raised her hand towards the hobbit and pulled backwards.

Avera was lifted from the ground by some force and held in spot. All of her shards pulled out of her backpack and floated in the air in front her. Avera looked on, surprised, "Did you really think you could keep such relics of my people? They do not belong to you." The gith turned her head, puzzled, "Odd, I have all the ones you carry... yet it seems you still possess one."

With both hands she pulled towards herself.

The power holding her collapsed, and Avera fell to her knees, jerking in a spasm of agony. She clutched at her chest, which was now glowing brightly where a wound showed from the top of her armor.

Casavir tried to move to help her but was held fast in his spot. He snarled as he noticed Khelgar and Bishop in the same situation. The three glanced at each other enraged by being kept in place like this, and due to their friend being tortured.

"You have a piece of the Sword inside of you!"

The line of the wound glowed brighter, enough so that it even shone through the leather of Avera's armor. She convulsed, pain etched in the lines of her every muscle.

"I shall remove it from you - by force." The gith pulled forward and the spell of immobility broke down.

Casavir swirled to Avera, grabbed her and ran from the room with Khelgar and Bishop behind him. They bounded to a defensible position then the paladin gently put her on the ground, checking her pulse and breathing. She looked up at him, eyes full of pain. He shook his head, willing her agony to end and trying to figure out what he could do to help her.

Bishop and Khelgar held their post just behind them, keeping angry gith from getting closer.

Avera finally closed her eyes as the shining in her chest stopped. She shivered then stood, anger replacing the pain. Casavir watched her carefully as she took a deep breath. His eyes begged her to stay put, but she nodded her head in a silent indication that she was now ok.

Then they returned to the battle. He stayed closer to her then normal as they fought the gith back towards the room with Zeearie. The little woman fought with renewed ferocity, angry at the gith and also at her family for never telling her the truth. Khelgar and Bishop stormed the room first with Avera close behind and Casavir following, watching her back.

She stopped and smiled at Zeearie as she pulled out the red stone from the pit fiend. She watched the woman out of the side of her eye as she made a quick analysis. She realized exactly where to throw it and quickly did so.

The portal exploded as the last of the soldiers fell. Zeearie screamed in shock, "The portal! No! Without it..." She leapt at Avera with a frustrated hiss, desperate with pain, "… I must kill you quickly. Every moment on this plane... every moment will pass like a year."

The gith had no chance. There was no way the three men were letting her hurt their leader again. They had a bone to pick with her for hurting her in the first place.

Weak and defeated, Zeearie clung to life, "You... think this is over? You are wrong, Kalach-Cha, and I hope the pain you have brought here is revisited upon you a thousand fold. The Lich Queen will know of my fall... yes... but it will be too late." She coughed, but continued, "What comes for you will be revenge enough."

"And what is that?" Casavir asked.

"An ancient enemy comes for you, one that has existed for a millennia. You have already felt the effects of his presence, and he will grow stronger with time." She spit out the name like a curse, "This enemy, this King of Shadows... if he succeeds in his plans, your civilization will become dust, and all life will be consumed by darkness."

"Who is the King of Shadows?" Khelgar snapped.

"I will see you in death, Kalach-Cha. I do not think I... will have to wait long." With that Zeearie fell over, dead.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Avera croaked and trudged over to the pole in which Shandra was shackled. She started bashing the chains with her mace. As she got ready for another attack on the shackles, a hand hovered in front of her with a key.

"I thought this may help, my lady." Casavir had found the key beside a githyanki which had fallen close to Shandra.

"I suppose you may be right." She turned her head to grin at Casavir, and took the key. Her hands fumbled a bit as she put the key in the lock but was able to open it.

Shandra dropped to the ground wearily, "I'm getting so tired of this. You have to let me save you sometime, or else I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for you to pay all of us on the way back to Neverwinter." Bishop commented suggestively.

"You all put me in danger! I'm not paying you a single coin."

Bishop smiled and licked his lips. With a cold, seductive tone he mused, "Well then you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night - I'm thinking you can fix that."

"Maybe you'd best shut your mouth, ranger. Your words are starting to anger me." Khelgar snapped as he patted his axe.

With a dismissive, irritated wave, Bishop shrugged off Khelgar's words, "Oh, really, what a surprise. How'd you like it if I left you here in Luskan territory with your righteousness to keep you company?"

"If you don't watch your tongue, Bishop, I'm cutting it off." Avera's temper flared but she could not figure a reason for it doing so. She wasn't interested in this cranky man. She had to be standing up for Shandra.

"Jealousy's thick in this little band, I see. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your pretty little face, fair leader." He reached out a hand and cupped it under Avera's chin.

"I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else that way, Bishop." Casavir snapped, pushing the man's hand away from the hobbit.

"What a surprise. More righteousness to keep the dwarf company in Luskan territory." With a snarl he turned, "Can we go now?"

Avera snorted at him, stumbled a few paces and fell to the ground.


	6. Tell Her Soon

Casavir had carried Avera out of the githyanki caves, holding her close as if she would break if he didn't. They trudged into the sunlight and stopped for a while to rest. Karnwyr strolled over to them and nudged the little woman. Casavir was unsure of the animal, due to him being a friend of Bishop's, but Avera put a hand out to the wolf and cuddled into his fur.

They were soon on their way again. Avera had wanted to walk but Casavir refused to allow her to do so. They finally came to an agreement and she rode on Karnwyr's neck, with Casavir beside him making sure she did not fall. The dire wolf seemed to enjoy the hobbit cuddling up in his fur and rubbing his ears.

Bishop trod ahead of everyone else, sulky and upset. They traveled in silence for the most part until they finally got out of Luskan land.

Karnwyr allowed Avera down so he could hunt rodents along the path.

Shandra walked over to the little woman and together they walked slowly behind Bishop, as the last two took up the rear. Now that they were far from Luskan territory, they started to cheer up a bit.

"Well, at least we got the lass out." Khelgar announced while chewing on some roasted snake meat. That stuff kept amazingly well.

"That we did." Casavir agreed. His gaze kept wandering to their leader.

Khelgar looked up at the human, "Look, this isn't my place to say but ye might want to consider telling her how ye feel."

Casavir stopped and stared at the dwarf, "What do you mean?"

"Ye can't fool me, but you seem to be fooling yourself." Khelgar watched as the women talked, both of them started to giggle even though they were exhausted, "You care for her and ye better get a move on. She wants you but she won't wait forever."

"What?"

"You don't know? Lad, you have her heart on a chain. Can't you see that?" Casavir looked ahead to see Bishop stopped by the side of the road, watching Avera's movements with hawk-like interest as she walked by him, "That hunter is definitely after her and I'm sure he can be smooth when he wants to be. He just might be able to catch her too if you don't get your head on straight. Don't go discounting what Bishop said to her in the gith cave."

"About him not forgetting her face?"

Khelgar grunted, "That was a threat, lad. Not a joke." He watched as Bishop slid from the tree, "Ye better be telling her what you feel soon, I think. Even better. Show her."

Casavir watched as the dwarf got back to the road. He fought with himself, with the truth of Khelgar's words, and found that he couldn't deny it. This little woman had done so much for him, he had seen her and heard her singing in his visions from Tyr, and he had indeed fallen for her.


End file.
